If this isn't enough
by BloodTwins
Summary: Although time pass by and the nights become longer. Their desires will be really satisfied in the dark? Twin vampires. Reflected images of a same being: the same desire. Translated version of Isn't enough. Yaoi/KamxSub/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Isn't Enough…**

Chapter I

Had been already enough.

Over and over. Always the same…

Kamui's furtive look was careless for Subaru. He seemed to have already got used to those eyes that often followed and watched him. While that look could to show any intención, Subaru seemed never realize that. Sitting in the dark, they waited something new wherever they were. Since that distant day, nothing had been the same.

Raindrops falling endlessly on their bodies, escape world to world, become accomplices of the time. Desire, hate, blood on their lips… pact. Thought they were close to fulfill a year together. No, that was no longer a way to be, nor a way to live, it had become a way for being.

From side to side, those beautiful blue eyes followed everything that Subaru does. Preamble that he already had some idea in his head and probably Kamui would predict it effortless. Subaru stoped dry, his eyes landed on Kamui's look, approaching slowly towards him. The amethyst guy continued inmobile- apparently expressionless.

–Come on… Let's go out tonight – commented at the moment that those glittering green eyes showed that unmistakable innocence and tenderness, that look that made Kamui fell captivated, no a year ago, but long time ago.

Kamui outlined a slight -but natural- smile.

_He smiled._

Little by little, sadness -that was caused by loneliness - had gone away long away. Undoubtedly was the result of what happened this last year.

–Gomene (1)… but I thought to try to do something different of the usual, something new tonight. – those green eyes looked expectantly at him a moment, waiting to get a more complete answer.

_Was so beauty that naivete_.

Kamui stretched his hand and with it disheveled the hair of the one who was watching him closely. He closed his eyes momently still leaving Subaru to the expectación. Those green eyes remained immobile on the anxiety of knowing what he was hiding so capriciously. That situation proved to be motivating.

_Something new._

That simple idea was motive of joy for Subaru. Undoubtedly, Kamui had changed since then. That lonely heart that had found him under the rain -less than a year ago - now was floreshing slowly. Opening and letting glimpse the beuty inside of that person that, although was different to him, now he was his equal. He showed another smile to Kamui, motivating him to respond.

–And well? –Subaru Subaru came up a little more supporting his hands on the legs of Kamui, who was sitting on the couch.

The suspense, despite being short, made him impatient. He knew him well. Lately Kamui seemed to take initiative towards life, towards various activities, towards him. Often, when they satisfied their thirst in the anonymous darkness, was he who ended up drinking from his loved one, most of the time was Kamui who took the lead to that.

Dont you want to think for yourself even though a little?

The apparent tranquility and serenity of Kamui should make him suspect. Kamui finally opened those topazes eyes; differents to the ones he waited to find as an answer. In contradistinction to Kamui's ones, Subaru's eyes had disminished, result of the surprise. A look menacing. Resplendent golden eyes. One step back. What was happening? While this look was already known to him, seemed distant. What? He didn't remind anything that could make him angry. Not even remember if Kamui was able to get angry with him. Kamui's claws spread so rapidly that not even given time to react. Blood. Drops of blood pouring from his body. Kamui had spread those claws to him, torn part of his clothes in the sides. Why? Another step back. He must go back.

* * *

**Blood Twin's comments**:

Before of all, we ask you for an apologize if our english it`s a little bad. We`re mexican and, unfourtunely, our fist lenguage it`s spanish. Anyway, we thankful the fact, you took some time of yours to read us.

Thank you so much to **Skyer chan** for translated this chapther for us. We love you!

**Subaru:** Etto … n_nU To tell the truth, I don´t know how this happened xD I just remember I started to write … and here`s the result. Since some time a long, I`d liked to write, although I hadn` t taken it seriously. And now, that it has been traslated on english, I admmit it make me happy, and I really hope it`d be for your pleasant. I must be thankful to Kamui for being my example to follow, after all, she`s is not called like the great Usami by anything hahaha.

**Kamui:** This fic was written by Subaru. Sincerely, it made a big impression to me, the worse thing of everything was that I felt identified with the character of Kamui. I only corrected and added some things. My congratulations to Subaru.

Wait for the next chapter! we`ll be waiting your review to let us know yours opinions: 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don´t own CLAMP`s works from which we`ll refer. It`s a yaoi fic, if you don´t like it, then go back and find anything else you like ^^. ****Below contains**** strong scenes****, ****be warned.**

Chapter II

The tangible glow of the sun that was left before hiding dazzled on those green eyes. It hurt. It was too much for him to be so vulnerable and fragile. However, pain wasn`t due to incoming light in his eyes but by whom kept him under. If him would just realized about what was ensuing and known his true intentions.

Subaru was totally inmobillzed on the floor under the body of one who had so often drunk.

_What is... this?_

Kamui`s eyes remained defiant and violent. Subaru could do nothing against his golden eyes petrified. It was thus not able to escape from what he expected.

Moments later when claws ripped part of his clothes, Subaru had gone still. The same person who had remained quietly in the sofa made an abrupt movement. Faced with a sudden whim of what one never dreamed of being a participant. In one fluid movement, Kamui was up and placed him behind, leaving him with no apparent escape.

_...Without return_

The smell of his own blood invaded his senses. Blood continued to emanate from the wound. Kamui arms applied more strenght to him even though he wasn`t showing any resistance. He was a prisoner. Again...

_Bit by bit__, the drops __moved __down his face.__It was getting __cold __but no matter.__His green __narrowed __eyes __turned their attention to __the sky.__The clouds __became more__ dense__ and dark. __It would be better __to wait.__ He`d c__ome without doubt__. __He looked for__ him __again and again __in that __vast__and gloomy __place, but __without success.__** Had he **__**forgotten? **__It was __painful to__ think about it.__That idea __was so cruel__ as if __it were __treason__. He`ll n__ever __accept it. A little smile tried to outline at his face. It`d better not think about that. _

_**Impossible**_

_Subaru`s noble__ heart__ prevented him from accepting __these ideas.__He always had__ been so.__ People__ cold__ and heartless__ were just like __ghosts __drawn__ by society.__ Kamui __was not that __kind of people__ and he`d __never__ would.__ People judged__ him __by__ a cold__ and __emotionless__, but __deep inside he knew __they were wrong__. __Subaru would__ prove it.__ D__isfigureted __the image that__ society__ was __only a matter of __time.__ Surely, __there wasn`t__ someone else__ like__ Kamui._

_Identical beings__. __Similar __longings and desires__. __Soul__ and essence.__ Warm th__and tenderness.__ Loneliness __and bitterness._

_**Reflected image such as mirror**_

_Yeah... that sensation was nicer to remember. It was easy __hold on__to that __warmth.__Gradually__, loneliness __threatened__ again with __every minute spent__. __First,__ it were __minutes.__After,__ there werw __hours.__ R__ain began to__in crease steadily __to the beat__ of the void __of loneliness __began__ to frame __him._

_One of his cheeks got warm for a moment- __product of __tears__ mixed__ with__ rain.__ Whatever happened__, he had __promised to be__ there.__It was late__ to turning__ back.__ He__leaned against of an old__ tree`s trunk.__ D__espite being__ under the tree__, rain __lashed __heavily in__most of his face__ and the wind__ruffled __his hair__ tightly__. __It was__ difficult to stand__ in __a place,__could not help__ dropping__ so me__ weight__ to the tree.__He closed his__ eyes briefly__, __gradually closing __forces__, relying on __that old __cherry tree__ trunk__._

_His back was __sliding __slowly to __achieve __part of the floor__. __With__ one hand__ he held__ tightly to __the bark__ when __their lips __hid__a deep__sob.__The pain __deepened.__ For__ when he wanted to__ realize__, his claws __were __moving through __the bark __to the ground__ leaving behind a __brand._

_Cold began to tire him suddenly. __Maybe it was __better to forget__ everything..._

_**Maybe...**_

_The sound of someone`s silenciously steps bewared him. A familiar silluet. Those green eyes __were barely able to__ stay open __for a short__ time __before becoming__unconscious__in the arms of__that person._

_In the distance__, __amethyst`s gaze__ showned __deep pain__ of__ witness in g__how he __was__ snatched__ dearest__. __Losing__ was __unthinkable._

_-¡SUBARU__!_

_At that time, the unknow siluete showed that smile. The mixed smell o__f cigarette and death. Imposible__.__ Kamui __froze__, leaving __his mind__ blank for a __brief moment.__ Slowly__ the feeling__ of hatred __stripped__ pain.__ He s__pread his__ claws.__ He`ll f__ight__ whatever would necessary__._

_However, those arms __which__ rested __Subaru`s tired body wasn´t the arms he waited for..._

It was a distant memory. He wanted to get lost by those arms, wanted to forget the pain and agony of the past brought with it. He wanted to wrestle but his body wasn`t responding, seemed numb to his touch. The warmth of his arms covered his naked back. He was able to identify the sound of unfolding claws. The cold touch of one of them led to issue a complaint to the delight of the young amethyst.

- ¿Ka... mui? –Subaru`s bewildered eyes turn toward his aggressor. But his body was too limited.

Light began to fade more and more into the room. Twilight was beginning to give way to night and darkness seemed to be imminent witness of that.

_**The awakening**__**of instinct.**_

Kamui`s claws keep continued to advanced trought his chest. Gliding slowly over his skin, starting on its journey moans from his lips. Sounds that him disliked gave. Those movements were so desperate making him get lost in the moment. His eyes ... Why do feel them so heavy?, Why he had trouble breathing? For that reason him hated Kamui, because he was the only one who make him feel all in that way. He pressed his lips against his will. He wouldn`t let Kamui hear their sounds pathetic sound he was provoking on him.

-Kamui... what are you... doing?...

Kamui`s claws stopped their petting, provocationg a worst desesperation on him. He feel how his ayes tried to dilate but he still negate to. Kamui ran his hands between Subaru's body to find the exact spot that lets him rotate his body. With one sudden movement, Kamui placed Subaru`s body in front of him, making the heat flood him chest even more.

-Something I should have done time ago...

Kamui approached his lips, making him to dilate his green eyes finally. Their lips met, the pace intensified and the night was just beginning.

**Blood Twins Notes: **

_**Subaru:**_n/n Etto… There`s is second chapter finally. Sorry for the loooong wait guys! I know some years have passed since first chapter was translated but we`re back now! This time I translated it, so I apology if my english translation have some mistakes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and wait for third chapter soon! This time, chapters will be updated more quickly –without waiting years for xD. I`d like to thanks Kamui for translation`s checking and for correcting original chapter

_**Kamui**_**: **Subaru… you're brilliant! One more time this story was writing by Subaru and I only add some parts (jojojo~) Hope you enjoy it!

Wait for the next chapter! We'll be waiting your review to let us know yours opinions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We don't own CLAMP`s works from which we'll refer. It`s a yaoi fic, if you don´t like it, then go back and find anything else you like ^^. ****Below contains ****strong scenes****, ****be warned.**

Chapter III

Solitude. Perhaps it was the word that defined perfection how was the life of one whose blue eyes were constantly called, claiming the attention of the green eyes that responded to a single name: Kamui.

The past of someone who learned that being alone was normal. Problems and dreams were unknown things in that vocabulary. Things like feelings or good times didn't exist. It was an unknown and imaginary world. Making sure everything was just a vague illusion.

_Before you came to my life_

Subaru keeping under his weight, submitted. He stopped resisting. Kamui knew it well. He would never be able to refuse to it.

Close contact made him remember how a smile was enough to soften his grief and show how wrong he was. Feelings, emotions, dreams, disappointments... All this he learned from his friendly smile. A beautiful gesture that disappeared briefly.

Present seemed like an illusion compared with past: a closed parson who preferred keep walking in a world built with work. This is how he was before Subaru eradicate all his fears.

Time went by, increasing that feeling of never be separated of him...

Time passed, increasing the feeling of never being separated from him ... Coming to being a strange feeling when he seemed to leave. A feeling known. It was loneliness. It seemed as if his presence made him forget the days he lived as a shadow: something unemotional and walking without a purpose.

_Was it__ selfish if I__ want __to be with you__ every moment?_

More clung to his body and being aware, finally what he wanted, the first desire was born.

_The sound__ of his steps touching mud echoed among forest`s trees. D__ense __rain __clouded__ the road__ he ran __in a hurry._

_Why?_

_Why in that such important day, had they...?_

_A bad feeling __began to emerge.__His breath __was running out__with every__ step but__ wasn`t the result__ of fatigue.__It was as __if someone__ was__ calling him._

_Just a few moments ago, __his__ purpose__ was to arrive __as quickly as possible__ to meet him. __Ignoring inminnet danger he`d face but there was no more time. He`d have to take the risk._

_He jumpt among trees, risking to be__ seen by__anyone__but rain__only__got worse,__which lowered__his possibility.__ His chest__ felt __suffocated,__desperating him more._

_His greatest fear was beginning to become real._

_Every second seemed eternal, something unreasonable for an almost immortal being like him. __At such times,__when __he could only__ feel helpless __were __when the shadow __of past__ seemed to come__harass him.__ Threatening __to leave him__with nothing.__ With n__o __one._

_Solitude_

_Subaru was the only one he had. No __only was his__ partner, he was his twin wich, society –and specially a certain pearson- had separated from him. Making the promise he __made __to meet again __with him__ the only thing that made he remain stand._

_Rain hit his face ever stronger and his body became __heavier__as his __clothes were __wet.__ He was__ a few meters away__where he had__ agreed__, he located __at the distanc e__a silhouette__ but the feeling of __relief was __immediately__ drowned out by__panic._

_Kamui`s pupiles opened __opened wide__, spreading __at __an __unusual__ golden color __when he __identified the__ silhouette of__ "__that" person.__The first thing he __could see__...__wasn`t pleased__ at all.__ "__He" carried__ Subaru __in his arms__, just __look__at him__, __almost ignoring him__._

_And even though__that person __knew his__ deep __hatred for him__...__his eyes __did not flinch.__ He s__till retained __their arrogant attitude__, along with __a fake smile__ of kindness._

_Kamui spread his claws, ready to attack. _

The little green-eyed at last succeeded in uttering a word. Tension that he had on his body, made his breathing had become more agitated, unable to respond.

-W-what... do you do?

-Something I should have done since long time ago... –Kamui replied with a softly but firm voice.

Were the words that denote events to occur. There wasn`t turning back.

The green-eyed`s face of confusion denoted his whole being. Never in his lifetime went through that situation. He didn't know what to do or react. Kamui`s cold hands slipped at the start of his bare chest, running up to his neck. Subaru closed his eyes tightly, trying to stifle any sound.

-Don´t be afraid, Subaru... –he whispered to his ear, making his skin bristled.

At these words, he did not respond. He just simply colored his cheeks a reddish hue when he half opened his eyes a little. Kamui raised his head to look at those green eyes of his loved one.

Definitely ... nobody could overcome his unique beauty. Subaru lowered his head as he felt his piercing gaze. However, he wasn't unaffected by his desires. Kamui raised a hand and placed it around the child's chin, forcing him to have direct contact. He didn`t gave him time to react when exposed his lips to a carnal kiss.

_The wish to convey him pure feelings_

While he was molding to the wishes of himself, his arms were wrapped around the neck of a vampire and his fingers in his hair. He tousled Subaru`s hair, making him decentralizin him more.

Having him so close made him intesify his desires. He knew he was running out of tolerance. Anxiety of getting further caused him increasing his breathing`s rate. Something that sooner or later would break with his schemes.

He held Subaru`s shoulders, forcing him to lie completely on the floor.

-W-wait...

Those were the only words Subaru managed to pronounce before his lips became prisoners of another kiss again. A kiss more intense than the last. He knew it was coming to a point where Subaru wasn't used, which would exceed a limit. He knew it. However, something seemed to tell what he had to do.

-No, I won`t wait more...

His gaze become golden, showing a change i his eyes... a hipnotizy golden... With one hand, he spread his claws, while going further tearing the suit and the other hand was taking remains away.

Kamui moved his body a little more to his...

**Blood Twins Notes: **

**Kamui: **Subaru, I'm impressed of your work and effort. It was a shame we couldn't be together on vacations because she came back to school after but I'm glad that we can grow in our projects and friendship.

**Subaru:** Third chapter finally is here~! My vacations almost finish but I`ll make sure to make a chance to keep translating this fic ;) If you see next chapter is being late to upload, you`ll know why… or, simplely force Kamui to translate it, muahaha… lalala~ nobody read it. Thank you for waiting to read this chapter and Kamui for checking it

**Wait for the next chapter! We'll be waiting your review to let us know yours opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own CLAMP`s works from which we'll refer. It`s a yaoi fic, if you don´t like it, then go back and find anything else you like ^^. Below contains strong scenes, be warned.**

Chapter IV

The cold feeling -that only floor could provided, molded to green eyed`s temperature. A being lay over him. Someone who left free suppressed sounds. A vampire completely surrendered to the Being who changed his decisions, and so his fate.

He never imagined to come across such situations in his lifetime. But there he was. He continued lying on the floor, while his soul mate continued with the road as he started.

The image contemplated by ametyhst eyes could not compared with anything in the world. Even the fact of still remain next to him was enough to relief the pain on his soul. It was inevitable that want to continue losing his eye in those crystal and innocent eyes. Having him completely surrendered to him...

_Perhaps __it__ was__ what__ humans __called__ happiness?_

His eyes turned golden. Subaru's cheeks flushed as possible, as golden eyes kept mesmerizin him. As much as his body and his thoughts were fixed. He became the prey of whom had set his sights on him a long time ago.

-Ka...mui...

Bit a bit, he could feel fading his body ´cause his claws. The heat of Kamui`s body made impossible to stop him. Their bodies were too close. Maybe ... too much.

Kamui grabbed the whisper of his name, capturing his lips again. One hand returned to Subaru`s chest, at the moment one of his claw pat over him sensually. Skin and skin were found to connect the bodies. The warmth of his body to his captured the feeling of fading away while it was becoming more noticeable to the point of unconsciousness into memories...

_Rain kept falling, meanwhile wind became stronger. Turning slowly into a storm. At this point people were safeguarded somewhere safe but ... even the most extreme weather seemed immutable two beings in particular._

_And there they were, face to face. With eyes settled to each other but without any contrast. Neither gave the first step. But silence was only an illusion._

_The incessant wind seemed to encourage the imminent confrontation, singing the sound of despair. Finally, after a few seconds, the first movement was made._

_-Give me Subaru back._

_Kamui`s__ voice __was__ firm __and __decisive __highlighting__ authority __of __any__ vampire__, __but __his __opponent __only __limited__ to __gave__ him __another __ambiguous __smile__._

_-I knew you were an unreasonable person–Kamui answered with same desafiant tone._

_- Unreasonable? - He inquired arrogancely with a smile on his face, as if it was merely an amusemet for him.- Tell me, how can you reason with someone who does not understand my intentions?  
- No need to understand! –Kamui said as him lost patience. - I won`t ask again: give me Subaru back._

_The ironic laugh of that person seemed like to change rain´s innestability, turning it in a storm. Slowly, fresh athmosphere which rain drops bring the perfect battle scenary._

_His amethyst gaze changed. A feeling, an emotion he only could feel._

_Hatred_

_That__ person__ of__ fake __kindness __made __his__ intentions __clear.__ Slowly__,__ still__ holding__ the __limp __body __of__ the __green-eyed__,__ took__ glasses __of__ his __suit.__ Suddenly, __the __air__ grew__ denser.__ S__ame __rain__ seemed__ to__ be__ allied __of__ him__.__ A__ mixture __of__ black__ liquid__ and __foam__ materialized __next __to__ him__, __becoming, __in__ a __moment__, __a __sword__, __suggesting __that __damn__ smirk __that __would __never __stop __bothering__ him._

_-You! Damn hunter!_

_Kamui`s scream let the battle begin. The hunter hold the sword and adjusted his glasses to focus his murderer instinct to the immortal being in front of him._

_It was just seconds before those fine claws were directed to its target. The same once promised not to shed blood, were now predisposed to shed much was needed._

_It__ was__ time __to __define __all.__ There __was __no__ place __to __promises __or __illusions. __There__ were__ just __two__ beings__ fighting__ for__ their __objective: __the __same __in__ common.__ And __there __were__ only __two __options._

_To win or lose all_

_Kamui´s attack were blocked instantly by enemy´s sword, leaving him so few feet away from Subaru. So close ... yet so far at a time._

_Young__ vampire __tried__ to __react __quickly__, __launching __a __counter __displaying __claws__ with__ his__ other__ hand__.__ This__ same __movement __was__ difficult __to__ perceive __in __time__ to __the __hunter __but __despite __the__ speed __he __was __able __to __get __away __from __his__ opponent__, __achieving__ distance.__ Small__ drops __of__ blood__ showed __a__s light __cut __made __by__ the __claws__ on __one__ of __hunter´s__ flanks__._

_Seishirou put slowly Subaru´s body on the ground, leaving him available to attack freely. His eyes seemed to have an unusual brightness. The same brightness of a serpent ready to kill without regret._

_-Indeed,__you´re__not __easy __to __make __understand __at __first__ –__Seishirou __fit __his __glasses__ one __more __time__–__It__ seems __that __this__ battle__ will __not__ be__ easy__…_

_-I won´t allow take away Subaru –Kamui´s golden eyes kept menacing at time he rushed back to him, ready to attack. _

_At __that __moment, __a__ flash__ of__ lightning __illuminated__ the__ two __faces__ as__ they __dueled__.__ Once __again__,__ staring__ at__ each__ other__ with__ contempt__ and__ disapproval__as __his__ weapons__ were__ fighting __for__ finishing __first__ the __life __of__ his __opponent._

_-We´re__ very __alike, __don´t__ you __think?__ –__Seishirou__ said__ as __he__ cut __distance __even __more.__ –__After__all__… __we__ have __the__ same __wish._

_-You´re wrong. –Kamui tried to apart him away, but Seishirou just gave him an another smile, letting out a chuckle.  
-Your eyes speak more about you than you think._

_-I will never be like you!_

_With __that, __Kamui__ achieved __his __opponent__ meters __away __in__ a__ sudden__ blow __of__ his__ claws.__ Without__ losing__ a __second,__where __his __twin __wa s__laying__._

_-Subaru!_

_Young Green-eyed just seemed to respond to his name, but as he continued constantly being called, was one scent what managed to awake him of unconsciousness. The very essence of blood._

_His__ eye s__opened, __clearing __the __image __he __had __before __him._

_-¡Subaru! –Kamui hold tight his twin as his breathing increased even more as his body wished not to letting him go, never more._

_-Ka… mui… -his beauty esmerald eyes glare at him, contemplating the face from whom was his soul reflection. A strange telepathy was experienced for the first time._

_Feelings without words_

_They__ were __both __staring __at__as __if__ they __risk __losing __each __other __by __each __second__ passed._

_-It´s time._

_Another __flash __of __lightning__ lit__ up __the __stage__ showing __two __different__ players__ now __than __before._

_-We have to leave…_

_Those__ would__ be __the__ last__ words__ that __unleash__ it.__ Entwining__ not__ only__ their__future__...__but__ even__ their __own __destiny._

Kamui´s amethyst showed his impatience and anxiety grew with each passing moment. With an aggressive movement he ripped apart green-eyed costume. The younger was surprised with that. However, Kamui´s golden eyes had left him astonished

-Subaru, What do you preffer…? –Kamui ask with a sensual voice – do you wanna me to stop or continue…?

But before letting him to answer, Kamui´s face moved so hazardous to his neck. The breathing of the vampire on his skin caused his body waver. Suddenly, the amethyst moved slowly on contour of his neck with his lips.

He could barely open his eyes, his body was trembling and weak. With his breathing, he was barely able to respond.

-As… you want...

Kamui´s lips went down to his mouth. Without noticing it, without knowing what was happening around them, amethyst-eyed´s lips stopped just inches from his own ... almost touching him ...

-I´ve told you… -Kamui´s whispered keeping his same sensual voice. His claws ripped away a piece of green-eyed´s shirt , and without hesitation, he put a hand on his chest, sliding his sharp weapons on his skin. –You deserve to choose for yourself.

_Deciding for yourself…_

His breathing grew even more. Knowing that he had to choose made him despair since he didn´t care what he decide ... And it was more difficult to achieve due to the moaning that provoked the caresses Kamui on him.

... What was really what he wanted? He had never met before his own desires. This was his nature, always prefixing their wishes to others. And this time wasn´t exception ...

-I…-Subaru barely could answer in a breath while his hands strongly clinging to Kamui´s clothes.

-I´m yours...

**Blood****Twins****Notes:**

**Kamui:** I want to say two things: Subaru; thanks a lot for this! you're amazing!. Although you're busy, you always make a space for this and that's truly wonderful. Thank you so much. And second... Sometimes I really hate FF; I don't know why but when everytime I uploaded a new chapter I have to separate a few sentences one by one! Thanks for all the people who is reading our story.

**Subaru:** Well… it took a little longer translating this chapter ´cause this is a longer chapter than others. Hope you enjoy it and I apologize for making you wait guys. Next chapter… it´s the last but longer chapter (feeling excited but sad at time), so It´s possible it took a little more time translating it so I beg you guys being patient with me xD. I´m in the last middle of semester and it´s usually when more homeworks and others things I´m busy with x_x

And there´s a last thing I´d like to ask you guys, since this fic it´s almost finished:

**What kind of Kam/Sub fic would you like me to translate next?  
**

**A)****Another****Tsubasa****Chronicle****one!**_(I__l oved__ the __way __you__ write__ this __fic__:D)  
_**B)****X1999.**_(I __want __to __read __Subaru__ being __seme__*.*)  
_**C)****Tokyo****Babylon** _(kamui: never :D)  
_**D)****Drats!****I****want****a** **KamxSub/SeixSub/FuuxKam** of _ ! (I_´m __fan __of__ all__ pairs__:D)_

**Wait for the next chapter! We'll be waiting your review to let us know yours opinion! And in base of majority ´s answer next fic to be translated will be choosen ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We don't own CLAMP`s works from which we'll refer. It`s a yaoi fic, if you don´t like it, then go back and find anything else you like ^^. Below contains strong scenes, be warned.**

Chapter V

Night kept moving slowly as the claws of the amethyst continue to inciting his skin. How allowed himself to get to this point? He broke his barriers, allowing to go further but this time, not just a part of him was given, but his whole being.

_I´m yours…_

Those words… changed the perspective. What started as a simple game, from that moment ... should be taken seriously. Kamui brushed Subaru's lips again, in a more provocative way.

-Then…

Without turning out from his eyes, amethyst straightened to kneel. Slowly, Kamui put his legs between Subaru´s, making the closest contact, while his hands rested behind the head of the Sumeragi, drawing him towards him. Subaru was at their level, clinging to his back. A moment, that feeling, that warmth ... little by little, seemed to consume them both.

_I´ll be yours too…_

-What happen... Subaru? – Amethyst whispered while he desired for his body and warmth. His hands descended softly his back, -Why have you suddenly become ... -The Amethyst lowered his hands, touching gently him, reaching his arms. Holding them, he intertwined with theirs, tying him. -so ... soundless?

Taking advantage of the confusion of Sumeragi, he put his lips on the white cloth -that covered the neck of the green-eyed so suspiciously. Slightly, Kamui opened his mouth and bit the cloth, taking off it slowly. He removed his lips to focus his golden gaze on him.

Subaru couldn´t say any word since his body answer form him, letting out a slow moan. Amethyst ´s hands continued touching him with pleasure, his breath intensified. The white cloth dropped to the floor. Kamui´s shining golden eyes was watching him steadly, a gaze fully of desire… desiring him.

-Ka… mui... – Subaru let out in a sigh.

It was so embarrassing. To imagine how he was so easily surrendered by the charms of that person ... He tilted her face, evading a possible reflection of his thirsty being but it was too late. His claws deployed, a natural reaction to the impulse of thirst. Still, he clung to hide ... his pupils didn´t take long to dilate.

Kamui´s body was still so close. Both warmth began to intersperse, confusing his transpiration with amethysts fragrance. With his rapped clothing both fragrance mixed in a atmosphere of pleasure.

Amethyst knew he had the will of letting him free... but, having him in a way like that… was the most appreciate gift he´ll never had. A gift that had dared to claim nearly a year of his meeting, where both were intertwined more than their own bodies, as they did now...

_Rain kept falling at time the storm became strong. Both were facing each other with their bodies weakened._

_Suddenly , a pair of eyes turned into golden, keeping its impassive gaze. They were amethyst´s eyes. But that golden glow had another meaning. It wasn´t the unusual thirst which was easy to recognize them in the other. It seemed to show a different reason._

_Subaru´s eyes dilated a while, revealing a new feeling. For a moment, his mind went blank, unconsciously trying to assimilate the new situation._

_A forbidden invitation _

_No enough time remained. A cold breeze awake green-eyed from his trance while he realized he have to act quick. His senses sharpened, detecting the presence of the hunter walking at distance. He had to make a decision. He could shorten the encounter with that person ... or extend further._

_However neither time nor feelings were the correct ones. In front of him a being was expecting from his answer. After all, he had had planned to reencounter with his twin a long time ago. A wish and a promise he couldn´t break by himself because it was what both of them agreed initially._

_But ... Was it really so? There was nothing more than to join him. It was just a whim. The only link that might be was stolen while separating him from his twin on his early childhood. So, why couldn´t he deny that feeling?_

_His thoughts were interrupted by a movement of Kamui. The amethyst deployed one of its claws into his neck making a cut. His blood flowed through his claw. The green-eyed´s pupils dilated more when his senses felt blood´s essence. The amethyst closed his paw, leaving his blood a few inches from the lips of the green-eyed._

_The corruption of the innocent soul_

_Time passed by. Without thinking, his mind dozed, letting his body take control of his instincts. Slowly, losing the outside perception and focusing his soul to taste_

_manjar, the green-eyed ´ lips rushed into his crimson wine that his twin had just tempted to try._

_His lips gently kissed the blade of the weapon, while his tongue caught the forbidden juice of heresy. The Amethyst sank his body toward him. The moment had arrived. His free hand was intertwined with the hand of the green-eyed, gently pulling it to his face. His contact was warm, one reason he was willing to sacrifice his trial. He approached his hand to his face, touching his delicate skin against his cheek before depositing a subtle kiss on it. His lips walked up his skin with his wrist looking for to the product of his desire. Few fine fangs opened slowly through his flesh, spilling the still virgin blood._

_Consummation of sin _

_Rain and time seemed to stop to them as his bodies left out any perception of his outsides. Blood´s essence increased. A sharp pain back them to reality, leaving a uncommon scene before them._

_Subaru´s blood slipped on his clothes, dying the ground. The hunter´s black weapon kept drilling part of his arm in an attempt of shielding amethyst´s body from hunter´s attack. Behind those glasses, the murder´s piercing eyes remained unchanged to the desire to kill the amethyst. The emerald green slightly narrowed due to pain while trying to suppress his pain. Not only physical pain ... but also sentimental._

_In that moment, amethyst´s gaze turned into intense gold color. A color denoting the battle raising inside him. His face showed complete surprise ... as it mingled with concern._

_How did he allow Subaru injure by expense of his neglect?_

_Kamui scream his name, silencing it by rain´s intensity. Green-eyed´s body sagged as his mind tried to block the pain. A slight moan came from his lips, as his attempt in vain. Small tears began to flow. Trying to fight the pain, he managed to move his other hand. Even though his hand trembled, he held the weapon that drilled his arm. But, forces had abandoned him. No one could extract the edge of his body. Did not even wanting to try any more ..._

_Suddenly__, he felt his__body was__lifted by__the arms of__their being__identical.__Arms that enveloped him__intensely,__proving__to be__its__new protection. __Wind become stronger, with a great intensity. Cloud turned into a ethereal color, the same color of Kamui´s gaze spreading disgusting. __Raindrops drops became denser, hurting everyone who was impacted by them. The hunter had to exert force on the body to keep from falling due to wind. Discovering imminent danger of a vampire in front of him._

_-Sei.. shirou…san… _

_The green-eyed faltering voice could barely pronounce the name. The hunter slowly withdrew his weapon from his body. He put his leg back, turning his body language in a posture of attack. Having a new target. He caught with his eyes Kamui´s amethysts. Showing no fear or some other feeling, struck again, cutting the air with the speed of their movement with the intention of shedding the blood of his new victim._

**Blood Twins Notes: **

**Subaru:** Well… I just made something, maybe unforgiveable? This final chapter it´s taking a looooooonger time translating it ´cause this´s the looooongest chapter. So, I´ll cut this chapters in two parts. (Literally two chapter from one) But, if I´d don´t do this, I feel It´ll take years updating this fic, and It´unfair for you guys. Sorry for this, try to not killing me please XD Hope you enjoy it and I apologize for making you wait guys! Next chapter will be the definitively last one!

Just wait a little moore!

**Kamui: **The first thing I want to say is… GOOD JOB SUBARU! Anyways, this fic brings me a lot of memories. I'm so glad that you liked this story. Hope you enjoy it as much as we do.


End file.
